


Mr Lester

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a teacher at a London secondary school. The staff at school know all about his boyfriend Dan but the students still don't know. Phil is afraid of their reaction. This is the story of Phil's teaching job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Phil kissed Dan on the cheek before hopping on the tube to school. Phil was an English teacher at a secondary school in London and had been since he left university. He then met Dan who was training to be a Drama teacher and had started dating a year later. Every day since they moved in together in London, Phil had got on the Hammersmith and city line to the school where he taught.   
The teachers knew about Dan but Phil had never told any of his students about him. Phil got off at his station and began the short brisk walk to the school. He popped into the staff room to grab a cup of coffee and smiled and waved at various people before heading to his classroom.  
Phil’s classroom was of ordinary size and Phil had students work on the walls all around the room. He also had a revolving white board and various coloured markers as well as an interactive whiteboard. His desk was just to the left of the interactive whiteboard and on it he had a computer, stacks of lined paper, some work that needed marking, a Pikachu stuffed toy and a Mario stuffed toy.  
Form time occurred every morning, just after lunch and half three to four o’clock. His form were year 10 students and he only had a small form. Form time was so you could look at the student bulletin but most people just talked to their form tutor. Phil’s form had three boys and three girls. The girls mostly sat talking the whole time. They were best friends.   
As today was the first day back from the summer holidays, it was form time all day as the teachers could introduce their forms. Phil had had his form since they were year sevens and they knew nearly everything about him but they didn’t know about Dan.  
Phil logged on to Tumblr on his computer. His computer was attached to the white board and his form watched him scroll through it. He looked at all the new posts which were mostly Dan reblogging pictures of Kanye West before logging back out of Tumblr.  
“Okay, do any of you want to see the student bulletin? We they are just saying that there are a bunch of clubs on that you may want to-” He was interrupted by his phone text beep going off.  
“I thought I had turned my phone off!” Phil grinned and grabbed his phone.  
“You can’t use your phone in class, Sir! One of the girls said.  
“I know for a fact that you have been on your phone under the desk for the past ten minutes Mayzee. And this is form time not class time anyway.” Phil said. The text was from Dan and Phil smiled and replied to it.  
“Who is that from sir? Your girlfriend?” Mayzee asked  
“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Phil told them putting down his phone  
“Is it a wife then?” Ruth added  
“I don’t have a wife either.” Phil said firmly walking over to the girls table and resting his hands on it. Meanwhile, one of the boys, a brown haired boy named Jack, crept up to Phil’s desk and grabbed his phone passing it to one of the girls when Phil turned around.  
“What’s this?” She asked him  
“It’s Mr Lester’s phone. Don’t you want to know who he was talking to?” The boy whispered . She unlocked the phone easily as there was no password and saw that he was talking to someone called Danxxx. She read the messages.  
“Sir, who is Dan? Is he your boyfriend?” The girl asked.  
“Yes but can you keep it in this form only? I don’t want to be gossiped about.” Phil asked. The girl squealed in happiness.  
“That is so cute, sir!” She said showing the class a picture on Phil’s phone of him and Dan.  
“How did you get my phone anyway Sophie ?” Phil scolded still not requesting it back.  
“ummm" Sophie laughed nervously, brushing her curly blonde hair into a side plait.  
"Jack gave it to her. He took it from your desk, Mr Lester!" Louis, Jack's boyfriend piped up grinning manically. Phil laughed.  
"We can't just sit here all day so lets play a game!" Phil suggested. People just pulled faces at him.  
"Come on guys, you know me better than that. I meant band hero." Phil elaborated, plugging his Xbox 360 into the interactive whiteboard.  
The first people to play guitar were Jack and Phil. Ruth had the microphone. Jack stood up and grabbed the black guitar and held it upside down as usual seeing as he was left handed.  
"Jack are those shoes really school uniform? I could give you a uniform card for those you know." Phil complained looking at Jack's shoes which were black vans with glitter on them.  
"Why do you need glitter on your shoes anyway?" John, the third boy in the form asked.  
"To express myself. Like Mayzee's ridiculously large collection of flower crowns." Jack replied curtly. Mayzee put her hand up to her flower crown at its mention. Today it had black flowers and green leaves on it.   
The first song that came on was Green Day Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
A few hours later, the bell rang for lunchtime and Phil released his students and retreated to the staff room for his bagel and sausage rolls he had packed for lunch.  
He took his first bite when a few other teachers joined him on the chairs.  
"Were you playing Band Hero again because heard loud music, singing and arguments of guitars coming from next door again" PJ teased.  
"Yes, we were playing Band Hero. And my students stole my phone and started looking through my text messages. And we had conversation about Mayzee's flower crowns and Jack's ridiculous glittery shoes." Phil told his friends.  
"I have spoken to Jack about those shoes before. He insists on wearing them and technically they are black and don't have a logo on so they follow school uniform guidelines." Carrie replied. "He was wearing mascara as well. I told him to take it off but he made a very valid point about girls wearing mascara so we just let him get away with it now."  
"Which messages did they read?" Chris asked sitting down and resting his feet on the coffee table.  
"A couple from Dan. They agreed to keep it to themselves though." Phil told them.  
"I don't think that's going to work because I walked past Mayzee, Sophie, Ruth, Jack, Louis and John a second ago and amongst the screeching I heard the word Phan which seems to be a play on Dan and Phil. But most people ignore them. They still insist Chris and Pj are dating." Louise added.  
"I can't think why they would think that" Chris said resting his head on PJ's shoulder.  
"I love you PJ" He sang. PJ just rolled his eyes t his ridiculous friend. The staff shared some- ;P Witty Banter (Now I am imagining one of my teachers assemblies "Its not banter its bullying" and keep laughing) before returning to there classrooms for the rest of the day.  
"I forgot his earlier guys but you know schedules homework diaries, and all that. Do your homework on time. And what's this I hear a Phan?"Phil asked his students who went suspiciously quiet.  
"Jack and Louis wrote explicit fanfiction about you and Dan behind the staff room." John told Phil with an evil grin.  
"Oh my god John, you do not tell teachers when you write fanfiction about them having-" Jack shouted.  
"I think we all get an idea of what this fanfiction consisted of, now please refrain from shouting its contents around the school. We have a Year seven form next door." Phil reminded them.  
The rest of the day passed quickly and Phil couldn't wait to return home to Dan.  
When he put the key into the door of their apartment he was pleased to find a sleeping Dan with full hobbit hair sleeping on the couch, snoring softly while an episode of Pokémon indigo league played on the television.   
Phil sat down next to Dan and pulled him into a hug. Dan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled to see his boyfriend.  
"How was class?" He asked.  
"It was Amazing. My form found out about you and apparently have been writing rather explicit fanfiction about us in their free time." Phil explained to Dan who giggled.  
"You mean you students wrote porn about us? Was it good?" Dan asked grinning  
"I didn't read it Dan!" Phil laughed.  
Dan and Phil ordered Pizza so they could watch a re-run of Buffy. When the doorbell rang, Phil went down to get it. He opened the door and found it was John who was delivering the Pizza.  
"Hello John." Phil said in surprise.  
"I know where you live now, Sir." John grinned handing over two Pizzas and a bottle of diet coke.  
"I can't carry this up the stairs by myself can I?" He grinned. John laughed and shook his head.  
"Dan! Can you help me carry the Pizza?" Phil shouted up the stairs. Dan hurried down and took the Pizzas from Phil. Phil paid the amount for the Pizzas, said goodbye to John and carried the coke up the stairs to join Dan.  
They ate the Pizzas, then went to bed.


	2. the second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of classes and some fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing in the last chapter about Jack and Louis writing fanfics about Dan and Phil was actually based on the fact that me and my friend Emily write fanfiction and draw fan art about a couple of my teachers and my friends was explicit so for the rest of the year I couldn't look one of them in the eye. He left at the end of the year but there were awkward encounters involving me walking physically into him and making a sound like a mouse that had just been trodden on.
> 
> So here is chapter two!

Phil arrived at work five minutes before form and some of his students were trickling in. Mayzee was wearing a flower crown with sunflowers on it today, Jack was still wearing glittery shoes the usual crap he would expect but today instead of their usual happy faces, many of them looked angry. Phil noticed the fact that the boys looked a little roughed up. Louis was holding an ice pack to his eye, John was holding tissue to his nose which was bleeding profusely and Jack had a bruise beginning to darken on his cheekbone.

"Guys, what happened?" Phil asked them kindly.

"Some of the football team guys decided that we were to nerdy and tried to fit us into lockers and the boys tried to fight them but were annihilated. To be fair, they are like 10 stone heavier than you and there was nine of them." Mayzee explained, speaking both to Phil and to the boys.   
The bell rang and the students left the room. Phil's first class was with some year sevens, still nervous about their first day of lessons. They filed into the classroom in a tightknit group, looking around in awe. Phil taught English and led the sixth form course In English lit. He decided to kick off the year with some reading.

One of the approved books was Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone. He handed out the paperback copies and opened to the first page asking for volunteers to read.

As predicted, none of them raised their hands, looking nervously at the floor.  
Phil knew when a battle was lost and attempted to create voices for each character to make the book more engaging.  
The lesson dragged on much the same way with no one raising their hands for any of the questions. Phil was glad when the class filed out, mostly because he had a free period. He made his way to the staff room to find PJ making himself a cup of coffee. Phil grabbed his own coffee and sat next to PJ in the staff room.

"I found the fanfiction your form were writing about you. As literature teacher, I think you should read it." PJ grinned handing over the lined paper. 

Phil instantly recognised Jack's precise handwriting on the page. The title which was :PHAN was accompanied by a sketch of Phil wearing his gengar t-shirt. Phil began to read.

 

-Dan strolled into Phil's classroom at the end of the day. Phil was sat at his desk marking work and glanced up and smiled at his boyfriend. Dan walked up to his raven haired beauty-   
"Raven haired beauty? Do I need to have a conversation with my form about referring to me as a raven haired beauty?" Phil asked. PJ snorted.  
"Just wait. It gets better."  
-and stole the green pen from his hand. Phil never marked in red, only green. Dan loved this about him-  
"Why would Dan give a crap about what colour pen I mark work with?" Phil asked incredulously.  
"Carry on reading!"  
-Dan plucked the pen from Phil's hand and threw it across the room. He locked the door and pulled the curtains over the window. The room was plunged into darkness to Phil flicked on the light to see Dan removing his-  
"Okay, I'm not reading this. I get the general idea" Phil said hastily attempting to return the paper to PJ.  
"I triple dog dare you to mark it in green pen and hand it back to Jack. You have him next don't you?" Pj challenged. Phil sighed and pulled out his green pen, marking the spelling and punctuation even adding a what went well and an even better if to the bottom.

Phil returned to his classroom to find his year 11's waiting outside the door. He ushered them in.  
"Today, we are continuing our creative writing pieces. They can be horror, fantasy, romance anything you like as long as you show off your vocabulary, dramatic devices and techniques. brainstorm with the person sitting next to you, while I hand back some work." Phil told the class who turned to each other and began discussing. He handed back several drafts for people's Don't get me started pieces and Jekyll and Hyde analysis. lastly, it was the dreaded fanfiction.  
Phil approached the desk where Jack was sitting with Louis, John, Mayzee, Sophie and Ruth.  
"I was given a certain something by Mr Ligouri which he found in the corridor. While it was mildy disturbing and I would rather not know the source of your knowledge, your story was akin to 50 shades of grey." Phil said handing the fanfiction to Jack who turned slightly pink.  
" Oh." Jack squeaked. Mayzee looked at the lined paper opened up on the table and burst out laughing, muffling the noise behind her hand.  
Jack didn't look Phil in the eye for the rest of the lesson.  
The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. Phil gave his sixth form double English lit class and in class essay regarding a book of their choice so spent the lesson making presentations with silly animations for his year sevens.

Phil was glad to step into his house at the end of the day. He was always glad to cuddle Dan on the sofa while watching an anime. He always found it relaxing and was a fairly good system for staying caught up on anime.

Phi drifted off to sleep and didn't stir when Dan lifted him up and carried him towards their bedroom and climbing in next to him.


End file.
